<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One With the Lies by HolyFuckingHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666344">The One With the Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell'>HolyFuckingHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Sex, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Cas all go on a hunt to a hotel in Arkansas. The guy at the front desk says something homophobic which pisses Dean off. His solution if to fake-date Cas when they're in front of him which leads to a lot of kissing. Throughout the hunt, they do this the whole time, but of course, it's all just for show. Obviously Dean and Cas aren't really together. It's not like Dean likes Cas or anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam and Dean are sitting in the map room. Sam is looking for cases</span>
  <em>
    <span> like he’s supposed to be doing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but Dean is not. He gets easily bored and lacking the willpower to continue researching, he deters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It says there was another death last year around this time at the Brookshill Hotel in Arkansas,” Sam says, getting Dean’s attention back from who-knows-where.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another?” Dean questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, 6 in total. Every year for the past 7 years, all within the same week of each other, with the exception of one year in the middle where no one died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pardon year,” Dean laughs at his own bad joke but stops soon seeing that Sam didn’t think it was as funny as he did. “We goin’?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We might as well, it’s worth a shot, right?” Sam closes his laptop and stands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stands up too, “I’ll call Cas and tell him to meet us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sam says, “I’ll meet you in the car.” The two go to their rooms to pack some clothes into a bag. Sam and Dean are both relatively quick packers because they’ve been doing this for a long time. Sam is in the car within 6 or 7 minutes, waiting for Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean walks out a few minutes later, puts his bag in the back and gets into the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas is here,” Sam motions in the back seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turns around to look at him, “Hello, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, why are you here?” Dean says more aggressively than he wanted to, and now he feels bad. Especially after seeing Cas’s face change expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas squints at Dean, “You told me to meet you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, in Arkansas…” They stare at each other for an awkward few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I will just leave then-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Sam interrupts, “Cas, stay. It’s fine,” Sam turns to Dean, “Dean, you’re being rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to be rude,” Dean defends himself, “I guess I wasn’t clear enough. Sorry Cas, glad to have you,” He says to Cas, though it seems forced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean leaves the bunker and they drive in silence for the first hour and a half. They don’t really start talking until after they stop for food. Sam gets a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> drink that Dean almost doesn’t let him bring into his car, but winds up letting him in the end, </span>
  <em>
    <span>on the threat of death if it gets spilled, </span>
  </em>
  <span>of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not shockingly, Sam tells Dean that he has to pee not even an hour later. Dean rolls his eyes and pulls into the next rest stop. When Sam gets out of the car, Dean turns to talk to Cas. Still feeling guilty about his reaction to seeing Cas earlier, he apologizes again, “Hey uh, Cas? I really am sorry about earlier,” He looks away from Cas’s eyes, “I don’t know why I reacted like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for apologizing, Dean, but do not dwell on it.” Cas looks out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Dean turns back around in his seat, away from Cas, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy that you are gonna help us with this. It’s nice having you here.” Dean sees Cas’s faint smile in the rearview mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam gets back in the car with another large bottle of water. “Dude, again?” Dean questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water is good for you, jerk,” Sam justifies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I actually would like to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get to the hotel,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I don’t want to stop every five minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are what,” Sam points to the clock, “4 more hours away? I think I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a whole 11 hours of driving, they eventually reach the hotel at 12 o’clockish. They grab their things from the car and head inside. Sam runs to the bathroom quickly, leaving Dean to get the room. Dean walks up to the old man at the front desk, with Cas behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I help you?” The old man asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I need a room with two beds please,” Dean replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sighs, “Oh, so you two aren’t together?” He gestures from him to Cas, who has wandered over to the bulletin board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha,” Dean forces a laugh awkwardly, “No. No, we aren’t. No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay,” The man laughs while typing on his computer, “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean squints at the old man. He looks at Cas, who is still looking at the board, then back to the man. “What do you mean ‘good?’” Dean crosses his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, good that you aren’t homos,” He pauses, “Two men together… it’s just…” The old man sighs again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean doesn’t know why he can’t control his rage towards this guy, or why he even cares enough to say anything, but he keeps talking, “Would that have been a problem with you?” He says angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… yes, sort of,” The man answers honestly. Why he would answer honestly when that was his answer, Dean doesn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas walks over to Dean, “Dean, they have a trivia night at their bar tomorrow! You like trivia, right?” Cas asks excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looks at Cas and gets an idea. He turns his attention back to the man, “We actually are together.” Cas looks at Dean shocked but hides it the best he can knowing that sometimes Dean and Sam will lie to people when on a case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” The man stutters, “Well, uh… Um-” The man clears his throat, not knowing what to say next and Dean revels in it. “We uh, we don’t have a room with two beds in it right now, but we can give you two rooms if you would like that instead…” He says to Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, two rooms then.” The man passes two keys to Dean, “Hey, will you go sign us up for that trivia night tomorrow?” He asks Cas, thinking that it may actually be fun. Cas nods and walks back over to the board. Dean watches as Cas walks away, “He’s got a nice ass, doesn’t he?” Dean provokes the man with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pays for the rooms, watching the guy squirm uncomfortably. He takes the keys and walks over to Cas. “Why did you tell that man we were together?” Cas asks Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he was being a dick,” Dean says, but Cas still does know why he said that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was he doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was being really homophobic,” Dean grumbles, not really wanting to talk about it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you ignore him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because he was being a dick,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dean says slowly. “Think about Charlie! That guy needed to be put in his place. Look, I don’t want to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Cas backs off. Sam walks over to them moments later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get a room?” He asks, taking his bag from Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they only had one-bed rooms, and I’m not sharing a bed with you, so I got two rooms.” Dean passes Sam a key with the number 223 on it. Dean looks at his key and it says 212 on it. “I don’t think our rooms are next to each other,” Dean says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looks at both the keys, “Yeah, no. But we’re both on the second floor.” They start climbing up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They serve breakfast at 8:15,” Cas informs. He saw it on the bulletin board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have breakfast?!” Dean exclaims, “Okay, we can meet back tomorrow at breakfast,” Dean tells Sam as they both head to their separate rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas follows Dean into his room. Dean sets his stuff down on the bed and looks around. “I hope that they have good breakfast…” He says to Cas, still really pumped about the breakfast. He plops onto the bed, “When did you say trivia was?” Dean takes his shoes off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow night at 9 o’clock. 7 other teams are signed up for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s at the bar?” Dean asks. Cas nods. “The bar </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>the hotel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the one downstairs. Did you see it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is nice for a hotel this size.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nods, “I’m going to sleep, you can stay if you want, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Dean raises his voice to emphasize the ‘do not,’ “watch me sleep. It’s creepy.” Cas nods his head to confirm. “Okay…” Dean says like he’s wrapped up the conversation. “Good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Dean,” Cas cheers happily. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Dean wakes up at 7 o’clock naturally and can’t go back to sleep. He wakes up with a boner that he does his best to hide, and for the most part he does a good job of that. He just got over dreaming about Cas. It was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>funny</span>
  </em>
  <span> dream about Cas. It makes Dean uncomfortable to think about. He shouldn’t be having wet dreams about his friend, but he chalks it up to the fact that he was pretending yesterday that they were together and the fact that Cas was simply just there last night, so his brain did a weird thing, and he lets it go. Well, he doesn’t let it go, but he pushes it down. Way, way, way down until he doesn’t think about it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas notices that Dean is awake. “Why did you set your alarm this early?” Cas asks Dean, who is still laying on the bed. Cas is sitting in a chair across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t,” Dean says grumpily, “I can’t go back to sleep either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to sing to you?” Cas asks sincerely and innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckles, “No, I don’t want you to sing to me, Cas. Please don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could put you to sleep if you would rather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gosh,” Dean groans as he sits up, “I think I’m just gonna get up.” It dawns on Dean that Cas just followed him into his room last night and no one said a thing about it. Sam didn’t question it, Cas didn’t ask, and Dean didn’t stop him. No one said anything. Dean is suddenly a bit freaked out about how normal it feels. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one feels like it’s an odd thing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh, I’m gonna… go change.” Dean grabs clothes quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to leave?” Cas asks. Well, he can’t just watch Dean change clothes, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll just change in the bathroom,” Dean laughs an awkward laugh and saunters into the bathroom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did Cas offer to sing to him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean laughs again, this time more genuine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dean comes out of the bathroom, he sits back down on his bed, leaning against the headboard. He takes out his laptop and opens it. “Are you going to do research?” Cas asks him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately,” Dean replies. Cas stands up and walks over to Dean’s bed. He sits beside Dean, leaning against the headboard too. Dean looks at Cas confused, eyes shifting from his computer screen to Cas, back and forth twice. “Cas, what the hell are you doing, buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas tilts his head and squints his eyes, “I am researching with you,” Cas says like it’s obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean freezes, thinking about what to do. He can’t just shoo Cas away. He doesn’t want to be rude. Again. It would be awkward if Cas just left. It would be awkward if he stayed too, but only at the expense of Dean. He might as well just leave it alone, for Cas’s sake. Cas scoots closer into Dean to see the screen. Okay, he can at least ask him to scoot over, he doesn’t need to be pressed into Dean. “Okay…” Dean finally says, “Move over a bit, would ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas shuffles barely away so Dean scoots away a little bit too. “Here,” Dean says, facing his laptop a little more towards Cas for him to see as he uses it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Sam said the deaths happen around the same time every year, that must mean the person died here at this time, right? I’m guessing it’s a ghost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most likely, yes,” Cas confirms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looks up deaths in the area then narrows it down to deaths at the hotel. Two deaths from a very long time ago, then 6 deaths after that. “If so many people have died at this hotel, why do so many people continue to come?” Cas asks curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never understood that either. Probably a mix of they don’t know and they don’t care.” Dean answers. Cas nods, satisfied with that answer. They continue researching until it gets to be about 7:45. “Okay,” Dean slams his laptop closed, “I’m bored. Wanna play Gin?” Dean turns his face, only now registering how close he is to Cas. Cas doesn’t move from their two-inch distance, so Dean leans away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not know that game, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay,” Dean says getting up to get the deck of cards. “I’ll show you, it’s easy.” Dean climbs back onto the bed, sitting across from Cas. It’s hard to play cards on the bed, but Dean is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to sit on the floor. He starts shuffling the cards against his knee as he explains the game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few rounds, it rolls around to 8:10. Cas is the first to notice the time, “Should we go?” He asks. Dean feels a sudden excitement about going to breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean puts his shoes on and Cas climbs off the bed. They both walk down to where the breakfast is being served, Dean with high hopes and expectations. They sit at a four-person table, waiting for Sam. Sam shows up moments later, with his laptop, and sits across from Cas and Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are not the only people at breakfast, but there aren’t many others. A few minutes later some people come out from behind doors and set up a buffet of food. Dean jumps up quickly, more excited than he maybe should be. Sam follows. Dean comes back with two huge waffles and lots of bacon. Sam comes back with yogurt, granola, and a little bit of bacon because even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> can’t resist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find out anything new?” Dean asks Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really. I went to bed like right when I walked into my room, and I just woke up less than ten minutes ago. I’ve just been thinking about it. It’s probably a ghost right?” Sam says. Dean and Cas both nod, Dean with a mouth full of food. “Did you find anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little bit,” Dean says after finishing the food that’s in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were two people that died here 20 years ago. A man and a woman. The man was stabbed to death by the woman, who then killed herself.” Cas says a little too loud. Sam and Dean both look at him, shocked by his nonchalant way of talking as he continues, “Since then, 6 more people have died in the past 7 years, in the same corresponding weeks.” Dean watches Cas, nodding along with what he’s saying, smiling because he’s acting a little dorky, and a little too comfortable with this topic and Dean finds it funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One year was skipped, but someone who stayed at the hotel claims that they were harassed by voices, the lights were faulty in that they would randomly lose power, and that the heating in the room was also malfunctioning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pardon year!” Dean adds after a mouth full of bacon. Sam nods. “That’s what we got,” Dean finishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do the people who died have anything in common?” Sam asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Dean says with his mouth full, but Cas finishes answering for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were all cheating on their significant others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam opens his laptop and continues researching, “What were the names to the couple who died? Assuming it's one of them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martha and Ben Stevenson.” Dean finishes his waffles, “Martha supposedly caught Ben with another woman and that’s when she…” Dean does a stabbing motion like in the movie Psycho. Sam doesn’t think it’s very funny, but it makes Cas smile. “I’m gonna go get more food,” Dean informs as he gets up with his plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While getting his food, he sees the old man from the night before watching him. He makes a disgusted face and Dean makes one back. Dean sits back down at the table and sees that the old man is still watching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Cas!” Dean says to get Cas’s attention. Cas turns towards him and before he can reply, Dean crashes their lips together, kissing him wildly. Cas is shocked at first but gives back as much as he’s getting. Dean finally pulls away and looks back over at where the old man is. His eyes shoot wide open and he looks away abruptly. “Heh heh! Nice!” Dean turns back to eat his food. Cas and Sam are staring at him shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that?” Sam blurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was awesome is what it was…” Dean says smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do that? Are you and Cas like together, or something?” Sam asks. Cas just keeps staring at Dean with a blank expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s face turns a little pink. “No, we’re just pretending in front of that old guy over there,” Dean gestures with his thumb behind him over to the old man. “He’s homophobic, and he’s a dick, and that’s not right. So yeah…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looks back and forth from Cas to Dean before looking back down at his laptop screen, shrugging it off, though he finds it a little weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas is still staring at Dean. “Are you planning on… doing that every time we see him?” He finally speaks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looks at Cas. “Yeah, I guess so. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Dean smiles faintly at Cas then goes back to eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, the guy that </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> die that year is still alive… Eric Kelso,” Sam says, “We should talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but let’s do it soon,” Dean says, “We’re signed up for trivia at the bar at 9.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam glares at Dean, “Dude, during a hunt? Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine.” Dean rolls his eyes. Dean finishes eating a little later, but no one leaves the table. Sam is still researching on his computer. Bored, Dean starts tapping on the table. Nobody says anything for a while. Suddenly Cas disappears. Seconds later he reappears, this time with Dean’s laptop. He hands it to Dean. Dean rolls his eyes but opens it to help with research anyway. Cas scoots his chair closer to Dean, but this time Dean doesn’t move away. He does still turn his computer a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Dean says enthusiastically, “The most recent guy that died here had the words ‘stop lying’ written on the floor next to him… in blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds about right,” Sam says, “I got the guy’s address, you want to go as FBI?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I hope it works.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I had them kinda finish each other's sentences.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys dress up as FBI agents and head to the car. While walking out of the hotel, Sam stops again at the bathroom in the lobby. Dean and Cas wait outside the bathroom. Dean sees that the same desk guy is there. He grins.</p><p>Dean grabs Cas’s waist and pushes him gently into the wall and kisses him. Cas reaches around Dean and turns so that <em> he </em> has Dean pinned between him and the wall. Dean is shocked at first but goes with it. He’s seen Cas do that one other time. The kiss is hot and sloppy. Cas slides his tongue into Dean’s mouth. It takes Dean a second to register, but when he does Dean decides that they’ve kissed enough in front of the guy and he pushes Cas off of him subtly. Dean wipes his mouth on his sleeve. </p><p>Dean looks over at the guy. He looks uncomfortable and a little mad, so a job well done. “I wasn’t expecting that,” Dean says to Cas, referring to Cas taking control of that kiss. </p><p>Cas smiles at Dean, “Neither was I.” Cas is referring to the fact that the kiss happened at all.</p><p>Sam walks out of the bathroom and they all get into the car and make their way to Eric Kelso’s house which is about two towns away, and a 30-minute drive.</p><p>Once there, Dean knocks on the door. An averaged height, thin man answers the door. “Yes?” He asks in a high pitched voice.</p><p>“Agent Carter, Rogers, and Jarvis,” Sam says pointing to each of them, each of them holding up badges.</p><p>“We're here to ask you a few questions, shouldn’t take long,” Dean says.</p><p>“Uh,” Eric looks at them, “Questions about what?”</p><p>“We’re investigating a hotel you may have stayed at a few years ago.”</p><p>“Oh, the creepy one? Come in.”</p><p>They follow Eric inside and get to talking.</p><p>“I’m not proud, I was going through some stuff, and I was cheating on my wife. I brought this girl to the hotel so we wouldn’t get caught,” Eric confesses.</p><p>“You said you heard voices?” Sam asks.</p><p>“Yeah. Everyone thinks it was just my subconscious tricking me into fessing up because of my guilt, but I swear they were real.”</p><p>“What were they saying?” Cas asks.</p><p>“They just kept repeating in this creepy feminine voice, ‘stop lying.’” Eric says looking down, “I felt so bad that I told the girl she should leave and I called my wife to tell her what I had been doing. I got back and she had packed all my stuff and threw it on the curb. I don’t blame her for kicking me out though. She divorced me a few months later.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Sam says to console him.</p><p>“No, no.” Eric puts his hand up to stop him, “I had it coming.”</p><p>“Is there anything else you can tell us about the room?” Cas asks. </p><p>“You said it was cold, and the lights would go out?” Dean adds, trying to prompt him.</p><p>“Yeah, the power kept going out. The lights flickered sometimes. And, it <em> was </em> really cold. I tried turning the heater up, but nothing would happen. At some point, it got so cold that I could even see my own breath, but I think the hotel was just crappy.” He nods.</p><p>“Well, thank you for talking to us, we’ll leave you alone,” Sam says as they all get up and head for the door.</p><p>“Okay, bye,” Eric walks them to the door. </p><p>They climb into the car and head back to the hotel. “So that’s why no one died that year,” Sam says. </p><p>“Wait, why?” Dean asks, not yet connecting the dots. </p><p>“Because he stopped lying. Eric told his wife that he was cheating on her, so the ghost let him live,” Cas says to Dean.</p><p>“Ohh,” Dean nods, “Well, now we at least know <em> for sure </em> that it’s a ghost. And it’s probably Martha,” Dean says, “I think it’s time to salt and burn.”</p><p>“One problem,” Sam says, “Martha, Ben, and Samantha were all cremated.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Dean says. That just made everything a little harder. “Who’s Samantha?”</p><p>“The first person who died after Ben and Martha. So it wasn’t a new strand of deaths or anything like that.” </p><p>“So she’s attached to something in the hotel, what is it?” Dean asks.</p><p>“How would I know?” Sam questions.</p><p>“Well, any ideas?” He asks.</p><p>“I remember reading something about Martha writing a note. And she died holding a key to the room, and the knife she used. So maybe that is something,” Cas recalls.</p><p>“Maybe,” Dean says. </p><p>They get back to the hotel. On their way through the lobby, Dean puts his arm around Cas’s waist just to piss the old man off. Cas looks at Dean shocked until he remembers why he’s doing it. Cas quickly kisses Dean on the cheek and keeps walking. Dean blushes. Maybe even more than blushes. His whole face gets hot, including his ears. Once the old man is out of sight, Dean drops his arm back to his side and takes a <em> big </em> step away from Cas. </p><p>They follow Sam into his room. Sam sits at the table and opens his laptop again. </p><p>Dean stands in the room, looking around, marveling. “You have a couch?” Dean asks, sounding jealous. “You have a table? All my room has is a bed, a chair, and a dresser! And this creepy painting!” </p><p>“It is an abstract painting, Dean,” Cas informs “about love.”</p><p>“Whatever!” Dean shouts, “You got a better room! I thought they were the same!”</p><p>Sam rolls his eyes. A few 15 minutes go by before Sam speaks up again. “So it says that Martha wrote a note, but the police never found it. The note is just a part of the local legend.”</p><p>“So then it’s probably still here then?” Dean says.</p><p>“If it's real, then yes. It’s probably still here.” Sam replies.</p><p>“What room did she die in again?” Dean asks.</p><p>“Uhh,” Sam types on his computer. He hasn’t said which one yet. “212.”</p><p>Dean and Cas both look at each other quickly. “Of course it is,” Dean grumbles, “That’s my room. Yeah, I didn’t see any note. I really thought they would just close the room forever if someone  were to die in it.”</p><p>“Well, to be fair, they didn’t close any of the other rooms people died in.”</p><p>“They died in different rooms?” Dean asks, baffled, “Huh.”</p><p>8:40 rolls around and the guys decided they might as well go to the bar now and get a table. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“It is an abstract painting, Dean,” Cas informs “about love.”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So my friend made this fanart for me and he's really nervous so please comment if you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>No one is as excited about trivia night as Dean is. They get down to the bar where they have to sign their team in. There is a big whiteboard up at the front. “Okay,” A woman says to them, “You guys have to pick a team name, and Nate will write it on the board. When you get a point, it will be counted right there.”</p><p>“Okay,” Dean says, “Who’s Nate?” Out from behind the whiteboard walks the guy from the front desk. “Oh.” Dean rolls his eyes. Maybe Nate isn’t such a bad guy, but he made a bad first impression on Dean, and that’s all it takes for Dean to not like somebody. </p><p>“Uhh, what should our team name be, guys?” Sam asks, getting into the spirit. </p><p>“Team Freewill!” Dean shouts excitedly, proud at his idea. Nate writes it down. </p><p>“Okay,” the woman says again, “I’ll be asking the questions. You guys will get the marker and this smaller whiteboard. Write the answer on the whiteboard, and when I say ‘flip,’ you turn it around. You have 30 seconds to answer. Any questions?” Everyone shakes their heads. “Okay, good. Drinks are free for participants, but we recommend that you tip your servers. Prize money is 500 dollars. Put your phones in the basket, we will start soon.”</p><p>They sit down at a table and watch as people start to come in. “Dude, free drinks, I don’t even care if we win,” Dean says after ordering beers for the table. “No actually, I do want to win. I didn’t know there was prize money, but that’s cool.”</p><p>“I’ll be in charge of writing the answers down,” Sam says, pulling the whiteboard and marker to him.</p><p>“Cas,” Dean moves his chair closer to Cas’s, “Since that guy is gonna be here all night, feel free to just,” Dean waves his hand from Cas’s face to his face twice, like he’s fanning himself off, but slowly, “Anytime. Don’t hold back.” Cas nods and smiles faintly at Dean and Dean smiles back. </p><p>“Dean, don’t you think you are taking this a little too far?” Sam questions.</p><p>“No!” Dean rolls his eyes. “The guy is still staring at us, look.” Sam looks up to see that he is, <em> in fact, </em> staring at them. “The guy has issues. And, this is really funny. Maybe he’ll get used to it!” The server comes by with three beers and Sam hands him a couple of dollars. </p><p>A few minutes passed 9, the woman announces through her microphone, “Okay, now that all the teams are here, we might as well jump right into it! We’ll start off with some easy questions,” Dean looks around and sees almost every table filled up, but only sees ten teams written down on the board. Maybe some people are just here to watch. Dean gets excited all over again.</p><p>“This will be the only give-me question of the night!” The woman announces, “What is the length to width ratio of a regulation pool table?”</p><p>“Oh, you know this one,” Dean takes a drink of his beer.</p><p>Sam shakes his head, “Uh… no, I don’t.”</p><p>Dean makes a confused face at him. How does he not know? “It’s 2:1," Sam writes it down on the whiteboard. When the woman says flip, Sam holds it up. </p><p>She points to 8 different tables and shouts “Correct!” while Nate makes tally marks for each team. “Okay, next question! What is the name of the red, brimless hat originated in Morocco?”</p><p>Dean looks at Sam, “Uh oh.”</p><p>Sam writes down the word ‘fez’ quickly. “Is this right?”</p><p>“Oh, shoot. Yeah, I think it is.”</p><p>“Flip!” This time the woman only points to 7 tables, shouting ‘correct’ at them each time. “Okay! Nice one guys!” Dean drinks more of his beer. “Next question! Which model Ferrari has a name that means ‘redhead’ in Italian?”</p><p>“Oh!” Dean shouts, “Testarossa,” He whispers the answer to Sam. </p><p>“Flip!” The woman points to 4 tables shouting “Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” </p><p>“Alright, 3 for 3!” Dean says finishing his beer. He holds up the empty bottle, making eye contact with one of the servers. The server nods.s</p><p>“Come on guys, less than half? Y’all look smarter than that! Next question! In the culinary world, what does ‘Amuse-bouche’ literally translate to in English?”</p><p>“Well, the streak was fun while it lasted,” Sam says, taking another sip of his beer. </p><p>“I have no idea,” Dean shakes his head.</p><p>“Mouth amuser,” Cas says quietly and calmly. Sam scribbles it down as fast as he can.</p><p>“Flip! Ooo. Only one group got it right, putting Team Freewill in the lead! Looks like we don’t have a group of cooks, do we?” Everyone turns to look at the table who won. </p><p>“Yes! Cas!” Dean slams his lips into Cas’s, making Cas jump a little bit. He pulls away quickly. Dean gets handed another beer.</p><p>“Alright, next question! What is a Blenheim orange?”</p><p>“An apple.” Sam writes it down.</p><p>“Flip! All correct! Except, Team Purple People Eaters, they are not oranges from Blenheim…” The whole bar laughs. The people at the table shrug. “Next, what does ‘flotsam’ describe?”</p><p>Sam and Dean look at each other, then both turn to Cas, “Floating wreckage of a ship,” Cas says plainly. Cas glances at the board and sees the old man looking at them. “Dean,” Cas whispers like he has a secret. Dean leans his ear closer to Cas. Cas rolls his eyes and holds onto the sides of Dean’s face, turning him to kiss him. Dean is a bit stunned, but closes his eyes and leans into it anyway.</p><p>“Flip!” The boys pull away.</p><p>“Guys, chill out,” Sam says, holding the board up.</p><p>“Nice! 3 groups got it right!” </p><p>“This is fun,” Cas says smiling at Dean.</p><p>“Yeah…” Dean smiles back before taking another drink of his beer.</p><p>The night went on and so far the three of them have gotten every question right. At this point, they are really only competing with one group who is behind by one point. Every time Dean or Cas catches Nate looking at them, they kiss. The kisses get longer with every beer Dean drinks. It’s weird for Sam to see his friend and his brother practically making out in front of him. Weird isn’t even really a good enough word for it. </p><p>This is the night that they learn that Cas has a vast web of knowledge, but with lots of holes in it. For example, the woman asked the question, “Who invented the cyclomer?”</p><p>Dean and Sam looked at each other confused, never having heard that word before. “Mohammad Saifullah,” Cas offers up. Sam wrote it down and held it up, them being one of two tables to get it right. </p><p>“You’re a genius,” Dean says gazing at Cas. </p><p>“Cas,” Sam asks, “What’s a Cyclomer?”</p><p>Cas tilts his head, “I have no idea.” Then Dean smashed his face into Cas’s. Sam looks away from their sloppy kissing, a little annoyed.</p><p>By the end of the night, Dean’s eyes were glossed over and he was acting…<em> goofy. </em> “Question 44! We have 2 more questions left! Here we go, what are bacon-wrapped oysters alternatively called.</p><p>“Angels on Horseback,” Cas says.</p><p>“Wait, I think they’re called Rocky Mountain Oysters,” Sam counters.</p><p>They both look at Dean who shrugs, “I mean, the one with oysters in the name sounds more right…” </p><p>“Okay…” Cas agrees. Sam writes it down as fast as he can. </p><p>“Flip!” The woman starts laughing, “That team wrote ‘disgusting!’” The woman continues to laugh, “Shockingly, no,” She says once she's calmed down, “They’re called Angels on Horseback!”</p><p>Sam looks down, “Sorry, guys.”</p><p>“It is fine. Look, we are tied. Now, all we need to do is get the next one correct.” Cas says pointing at the board.</p><p>“And hope the other team gets it wrong!” Dean says a little too loud before kissing Cas again. Unless Nate looked quickly at them, then quickly away, Sam is pretty sure he didn’t see him looking. </p><p>“Looks like we have a tie ladies and gentlemen, this question is for the money… <em> literally.” </em> The crowed ‘Ooos.’ “For the win, or for the tiebreaker, here comes final question 45. What two former street performers founded ‘Cirque du Soleil?’”</p><p>Sam and Dean look panicked. How would anyone know that? Cas takes the marker and whiteboard from Sam and starts writing something down. “Guy Laliberté and Gilles Ste-Croix,” Cas whispers to them both. </p><p>“FLIP!” The woman cheers. She points to each table shouting, “No, no, no, no…” Until she gets to the table they have been competing against most the night with. “You guys wrote, ‘how would anyone know that?’ I’m sure that’s what all of you were thinking. It’s trivia, y’all.” She points to Cas, who is now holding up the whiteboard. “Yes, you got it! Guys, I think we have a winner!” Some people in the bar cheer, everyone else claps, but no one cheers as loud as Dean. It’s a short cheer, quickly halted by him grabbing onto Cas and kissing him for much longer than necessary. “Okay freewill,” The woman starts, “Keep this PG.” The crowd laughs and starts getting up to leave, “Thank you all for playing! Hope you had a good time! See you next month!”</p><p>Sam gets up, rolling his eyes, having to practically pull his brother off the angel. “Dean, I don’t think he’s looking anymore. You can stop…”</p><p>Dean pulls away from Cas and looks at how ruffled he’s made Cas’s hair. He must have kissed him at least 30 times tonight. “Oh yeah, right,” Dean says wiping his mouth. </p><p>They start walking back to their rooms, Dean swaying a bit on his way there, “Cas, you are a genius.”</p><p>“You told me,” Cas chuckles.</p><p>“You are! You’re the smartest guy I know!” Dean says loudly. </p><p>“Dean,” Sam laughs, “I think you over-served, man,”</p><p>“Hmm…” Dean hums, “Maybe… I think I did.” At least Dean is sober enough to know that.</p><p>“Just go to sleep, okay?” Sam tells him. “I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow?” Dean nods. “Okay… Cas, you got him?”</p><p>Cas chuckles again, “Yes, he will be fine.”</p><p>“Awe!” Dean squeals, “I got you too, Cas!” Sam laughs before walking the other way. </p><p>Dean gets the key out of his pocket and fumbles with it for a moment before ultimately handing it to Cas for him to open the door. Once they are inside, Cas holds onto Dean’s hips like he did earlier and pushes him into the wall. He leans forward to kiss him, and Dean comes the rest of the way to meet his lips. They kiss for a moment before Dean pushes Cas away, “Wait, Cas, what the hell are you doing?”</p><p>“Uhm, I am kissing you.” Cas leans in and kisses Dean again. Dean gives in a little before he pushes Cas away.</p><p>“Cas, no.” Cas looks at Dean confused. </p><p>“But I thought…” Cas looks away from Dean’s eyes, “Didn’t you… want me to?”</p><p>“Cas, it was pretend.” Dean shimmies out of Castiel's hold, “I don’t like you, okay?” Dean aggressively shouts at Cas. </p><p>Cas looks at the ground completely defeated, “Okay.”</p><p>Dean sees how upset Cas is. “What I mean is… I like you, but not <em> that </em> way. I like you in a friendly way. That’s it. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Do not apologize, Dean. I am sorry. I misunderstood. Again.” Cas walks back, more than a few steps away from Dean. “I will be right back.” Cas disappears, leaving Dean in the room alone. </p><p>Dean takes his shoes and jeans off and gets into bed. He doesn’t know why he feels so bad about what just happened. Maybe he did let it go too far. Maybe he should have just ignored that terrible guy in the first place. This hurts worse, he thinks. Not even subconsciously does Dean know why he has this sort of gut-wrenching pain. </p><p>Dean tries to stay awake until Cas gets back, but can’t. He only hopes that Cas is there with him in the morning when he wakes up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like the art, comment! I would tag him, but he doesn't have an account, but he is amazing and talented and you should show some love!  Also, all the trivia is accurate, just btw.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dean,” A voice wakes Dean up, “Dean,” The voice says again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas?” Dean asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Dean opens his eyes, “It’s Sam. Get up, breakfast just started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sits up, still groggy from sleeping and he looks around the room. “Where’s Cas?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I figured you would,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Dean looks at the clock and sees that its 8:17. “How’d you get into my room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh,” Sam says, “I pick locks for a living, stupid. Now get up.” Sam walks to the door, “I’ll see you at breakfast in a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean gets out of bed and changes his shirt and puts on pants. Where did Cas go and why isn’t he back yet? And why is it so bright in here? He thinks about what happened last night and instantly feels bad again. He hears a faint ‘stop lying,’ but thinks that it’s just in his head. That makes sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean walks downstairs and meets Sam. He sits at the table with only a glass of water. “You’re not gonna eat?” Sam says. Dean shakes his head and drinks a large gulp of water, “Rough night?” Sam teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Sam,” Dean grumbles. His head really hurts. Sam giggles. A few moments later, Cas appears sitting in the chair beside Dean. “Cas, you’re here,” Dean says obviously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Cas says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Dean worries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Dean looks quickly away from his stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But your head hurts,” Cas states. Dean nods. Cas puts two fingers to Dean’s forehead and the throbbing stops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks…” Dean looks down at his glass of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam clears his throat, “Okay, so we still haven’t seen the spirit yet, and we still have a little bit of time to find whatever it is she’s attached to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not going to eat?” Cas glances at Dean, almost ignoring what Sam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shakes his head, “Not hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas looks at Sam like he knows the reason why Dean isn’t eating, and no one will tell him. “Well, you need to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, I’m not a baby.” He looks at Cas who is sternly staring at him. They stay like this for a couple of seconds. “Fine.” Dean gets up to get food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas turns to Sam, “I think that Martha is connected by the note, which I believe is real. I also have reason to believe that the note is still somewhere in Dean’s room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After 20 years, you still think it’s there and that no one noticed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The legend that I found most common was that the mistress was there and witnessed the murders. She read the note and hid it somewhere in the room because it referenced her, and she didn’t want to be tied to the murders, or the investigation. She left before the cops came, and was never called in for questioning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How accurate is that?” Sam asks, taking a bite of his food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not sure, but unless you or Dean has found something in the time I was gone, it is all that we have,” Cas says looking back to see Dean walking back towards the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sits down with a plate of food about the same as yesterday. “For someone who ‘isn’t hungry,’ you got a lot of food,” Sam teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean brings a piece of bacon up to his mouth, “Shut up, Sam.” Sam rolls his eyes, and they eat in mostly silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, Sam looks up and sees the old man staring at their table. Sam tries to ignore it, but it’s making him a little uncomfortable. The old man is talking to a different person who works there, and now they are both staring. Sam even thinks that one of them pointed to the table. As much as Sam thinks it’s weird, he pipes up anyway. “Hey, that guy you don’t like is staring at you again. And pointing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean, as subtle as he can, turns to see. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “We could…” Dean pauses. In his head he hears another faint ‘stop lying,’ and again, he ignores it. It would be extra weird, and maybe even a little bit insensitive to ask Cas to kiss him now, but he goes ahead and asks anyway. “We could kiss…” Dean turns to Cas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas doesn’t look at him, he just keeps looking at the table like he has been doing. “I do not think that it would be necessary.” Sam’s eyes shoot open wide. Awkwardly, Dean bites his cheek and nods his head, turning away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looks from Dean to Cas with a raised eyebrow. “Are you guys fighting?” Sam asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither Cas or Dean look at each other. “No,” They both say at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam doesn’t really believe them, “Did something happen last night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let it go! Nothing happened,” Dean shakes his head before taking his plate to the trash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looks over to Cas as if looking for confirmation, “Is he telling the truth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas glances over to where Dean is standing, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, everyone is in Dean’s room, looking for the note, that they aren’t even sure exists. Dean went down to his car and brought back two iron rods, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>just in case,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes and walked out to his car, knowing that Sam is probably right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean is kneeling by the dresser with a flashlight. “At least the room is small,” He jokes. Dean looks in all the drawers. It’s not there, but that would be obvious. He takes all the drawers completely out gently and sets them on the bed. He looks in, on, around, under, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cas walks out of the bathroom, “It is not in the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you check the toilet tank?” Dean asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would it be there, Dean?” Sam asks impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once I saw this movie where they put drugs in a ziplock bag and put it in the toilet tank and that’s how they transported them!” Dean says excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And no one has looked inside the tank for 20 years?” Sam sasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, do you go looking in toilet tanks, Sam?” Dean rolls his eyes, “I knew you were weird, but I didn’t know you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not in the toilet tank,” Cas finally says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You looked already?” Dean asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas looks at the ground, “You had me watch that movie with you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah…” Dean remembers. “Well, it’s not hidden anywhere in or on this dresser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam is still looking around all the lamps and lights, looking for a place to hide something. “Check in the closet,” Sam asks Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean walks over to the closet and starts looking. Cas starts looking all around the bed, somewhat struggling to get under it. “Hey, do you guys hear that too?” Dean shouts from inside the closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This gets Cas’s attention very quickly. “No,” He says slightly panicked, “What are you hearing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Dean walks over to the bed and picks up an iron rod. “It’s getting louder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam stops what he’s doing, “What is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean laughs awkwardly, “Guess who’s hearing the voices…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not understand,” Cas starts, “Dean, you are not cheating on anybody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come when any of us get personally attacked by spirits it’s always me?” Dean tightens his grip on the rod, “You guys seriously don’t hear that? She’s so loud now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we really need to find the note now!” Sam panics as he starts looking faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, good idea!” Dean says sarcastically. “If the note even exists, and if it’s in the room!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas says calmly, “Do you see her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope! But she is getting louder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas gets up off the floor, “Well, I will go check the closet then. Say something if you see her.” How Cas is able to stay so calm in a situation like this, Dean will never know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam, I honest to god am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> cheating on anybody. Why is she going after me?” Dean asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh… I don’t know,” Sam says frantically looking around the room, “What is she saying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She just keeps repeating ‘stop lying’- Oh fuck!” Dean stutters, holding the rod up like a baseball bat. He can see his breath “She’s here!” Dean looks frantically at her, taking steps backing away. Neither Sam or Cas can see her. “Hey, woah, Martha, you got the wrong guy! I’m not a cheater!” Dean shouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop lying!” Dean hears again. The lights in the room flicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying!” Dean shouts again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” Sam says quickly, “Your fake relationship with Cas! You’ve been lying all weekend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh,” Dean steps back into the wall with the ghost getting closer to him, “Cas and I are not together! CAS AND I ARE NOT TOGETHER!” He repeats. The ghost gets closer to him, not backing off. “Damn it!” Dean swings and the ghost disappears, but Dean knows she will be back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not in the closet!” Cas says stepping out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t that work?” Dean says on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, are you two together?” Sam asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Dean says again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not think that she is talking about that, or else she would also be coming after me right?” Cas rationalizes, “I can not see her, and she only seems to care about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, what else are you lying about?” Sam says, looking for another place to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” The ghost reappears and Dean swings at it, making it disappear and stalling for him just a little more time. Dean looks at Sam scrambling, “Damn it, Sam, check the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nods quickly and runs to the bed, “Cas, help me move the bed!” Cas goes over to help move the bed but practically moves it by himself. “Dean, are you sure you don’t know what you’re lying about?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Dean shouts again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop lying!” Dean hears again, he starts turning around wildly, trying to find the ghost. Sam and Cas look around the bed some more, looking all around the trim too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes start telling the truth, I don’t know!” Sam shouts, “It’s not here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check the mattress!” Dean shouts, still looking for the ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The mattress?” Sam judges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Dean stammers, “Did someone check the chair?” Sam and Cas both go over to the chair and look, “You know, I’m starting to think there is no note.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas stands up, “I guess I can burn the room keys, that might work,” He picks them up off the dresser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea-ah!” Dean sees the ghost again, “Okay, Cas and I aren’t together!” Dean tries again, but to no avail. He then just starts saying everything he can think of that he’s lied about, “Uhh, this morning? I was hungry!” The ghost still comes towards him, backing him slowly into the wall, “I actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> like chick-flicks!” Still nothing, “Umm… Sam’s hair really isn’t that bad! I don’t hate it when it’s long!” The ghost has him against the wall again, “Cas! The keys!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, it did not work!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Dean swings at the ghost again “Guys… I’m running out of ideas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well we’re running out of places to look!” Sam shouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop lying! I know you’re lying!” The voice calls again, this time appearing quicker than last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas! I really am sorry I acted like a jerk last night! And the day before!” The ghost doesn’t stop, but Dean doesn’t know what else he could have lied about. “Oh!” Dean shouts, “Sam, something </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen last night!” Dean hears the voice say ‘stop lying’ and the ghost gets closer, “Oh, com’ on, that didn’t work? Uh…” Dean is once again backed into the wall, “Um, I hate sweet potatoes. Straight vodka is too strong for me! I don’t like sleeping alone!” Dean swings the rod, but it is thrown from his hands, “Fuck.” Dean presses himself against the wall. “Uhh… Despite what I said, Chris Pine </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot! Er, </span>
  <em>
    <span>blueberry</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t my favorite pie!” Dean babbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam,” Cas shouts, “Check the painting!” Cas points. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You’re right!” Sam runs over to the painting and takes it off the wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas and I aren’t together! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cas and I aren’t together! DAMN IT! CAS AND I ARE NOT TOGETHER!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dean shouts, again and again, pressed into the wall by the ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam takes the painting out of the frame, and out falls a piece of paper, “I got it, I got it!” Sam shouts triumphantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! Burn it!” Dean shouts again. Sam fumbles with his lighter, trying his best to do this quickly, “Damn it!” Dean shouts again, less than a second away from dying at this point and Sam is struggling to get the thing lit. “I LIKE CAS, ALRIGHT?!” He sobs, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I like Cas!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I like Cas, I like Cas, I like Cas!” Dean chants, practically crying. The ghost suddenly stops and backs up. “I like... Cas,” Dean says one last time, watching the ghost retreat. Dean comes off the wall, with a quick glance to Cas. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it!” Sam shouts, lighting the paper on fire. Dean watches as the spirit lights up, glowing with fire. Dean falls back against the wall, trying to control his breathing. They all shift glances back and forth from each other for a few moments. Cas is staring at Dean, with eyes like a puppy. Dean is looking straight at the ground, occasionally glancing at Sam. He does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> look at Cas. Sam is looking up, happy that his brother is alive. “Dean,” Sam says, laughing a little, “That was not worth dying over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Dean looks up at Cas. They stay frozen, staring at each other intensely. Cas with an opened mouthed and wide eyes. Dean with small tears in his eyes, breathing heavily. Cas takes a small step towards Dean. Dean looks down at the floor, then back up. He runs over to Cas, crashing their lips together urgently, wrapping his arms so tightly around him in the most abrasive hug he’s ever had, like he was trying to touch all of Cas at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go!” Sam says, then leaves as quickly as possible. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chirs Pine is one handsom guy, let me tell ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean kisses Cas. It’s a little different from when they kissed before. Before, they just kissed for show. Or at least Dean likes to believe it was just for show. Those kisses even were different from the ones they shared the night before, at trivia. And then after that, by themselves in the room was even better. Until Dean pushed Cas away and he left. </p><p>This kiss is <em> much </em> better than the last ones. Dean presses his whole body into Cas. Cas gives in immediately, sucking Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth. Dean can’t help but make soft, whining noises. Dean pulls away, only to breathe. He looks at Cas’s face, quickly centering on his lips, then he presses them together again. </p><p>“Dean,” Cas says lowly, between kisses, “I know… human emotions… are very complicated…” Dean stops and moves his head back to listen to what Cas is saying without being interrupted. “But I think you may have handled your feelings in the worst possible way.”</p><p>Dean looks away from Cas’s stare and closes his eyes, leaning into Cas’s body as he nods. “I’m…” Dean swallows, forcing himself not to cry because he is <em> not </em> going to cry. “I’m sorry, Cas.” Tears well up in Dean’s eyes, <em> so much for not crying </em>. “I’m so sorry,” He sobs once, followed by a deep breath in, in order to stop himself from doing it again.</p><p>Cas cups Dean’s face in his hands, but Dean refuses to look Cas in the eyes. “Dean,” Cas says calmly. It takes Dean a few moments, but he looks up, into Cas’s eyes. Dean relaxes a bit, just looking into Castiel’s eyes. Cas wipes away a tear with his thumb, “Please do not cry, Dean,” Cas asks. </p><p>Dean nods his head but looks away. “Cas, I-” Dean’s breath comes out hitching, “I was so-” He stops himself, “And you just, you just-” Dean squeezes Cas tighter to him, “You deserve better than <em> me </em>!” Dean sniffs, putting his head onto Cas’s shoulder. </p><p>Cas looks at Dean pitifully, “Dean…” He starts rocking back and forth subtly, swaying so calmly that Dean doesn’t notice. “You are an amazing person. You are selfless, and clever, and caring… Dean, you care so much about everyone. And you are such a beautiful person. Your soul shines more intensely than I have ever seen.” Cas tilts his head until he’s touching Dean’s. Dean sniffs in again. “But Dean, you are… <em> so stupid. </em>” </p><p>Dean sniffs in and lets out a light chuckle. Cas smiles. Dean lifts his head up and looks back into Cas’s eyes. “<em> So stupid, </em>” Dean says again, laughing again. He wipes his eyes with the palm of his hand and reaches around Cas, holding him tighter. </p><p>“Yeah,” Cas jokes, happy to see Dean laughing. “Dean?”</p><p>“Yes, Cas?”</p><p>“Are you hurt?” Cas’s expression turns serious.</p><p>“No,” Dean sighs, “Just my pride a little bit. I said <em> a lot </em> of stuff.” Dean giggles, calming down a bit.</p><p>“Okay, good.” Cas smashes their lips back together like he needed to in order to survive. They continue on like this for <em> way </em> longer than Cas expected them to. Dean had made the impression that he was the move-on-to-better-things type, but it turned out that he was really into just kissing Cas. Which Cas loved, he just wasn’t expecting it. </p><p>Soon Dean starts rocking his hips into Cas’s, moaning slightly at the friction. Their pace picks up when Dean works on getting Cas’s coat off of him. He struggles to get it off his shoulders, “Cas, a little help?” Dean says quickly, pressing back into him, unwilling to let the kissing stop.</p><p>Cas shrugs his coat off then begins unbuttoning Dean’s flannel as quickly as he can. Dean follows by working on the buttons of Cas’s dress shirt. Dean fumbles with the buttons but gets them undone. He and Cas both take their shirts off, Cas takes his jacket off along with it. “You wear too many clothes,” Dean sighs before urgently crashing his body into Cas’s again. </p><p>Holding onto Dean, Cas guides them both to the bed, which is still pushed off the wall and in the middle of the room. They step slow and clumsy until the back of Dean’s leg hits the bed and he falls down onto it. Cas goes with him as they continue to make out. </p><p>Cas puts his arms on either side of Dean and pushes himself up and away. He sits up, climbing off of Dean. Dean looks at him confused and mostly upset that they stopped until Cas starts unbuckling Dean’s belt. Suddenly, Dean’s expression changes. He grins up at Cas, now fully hard in his jeans, just waiting for Cas to pull them off. </p><p>“<em> You </em> wear too many clothes,” Cas says back to him. </p><p>Dean laughs a quick chuckle. “I <em> do not. </em> Not compared to <em> you. </em>”</p><p>“For someone as beautiful as you are, yes, you wear too many clothes.” Cas smiles as he slides Dean’s jeans down, his underwear coming along with them. </p><p>Dean doesn’t really know how to respond to Cas’s complement. He never really has known. Dean also doesn’t know how, once again, this feels pretty normal. He thought that Cas taking off all his clothes would at least feel <em> a little </em> weird, but it just doesn’t. Seriously, <em> Cas </em> taking off <em> his clothes? </em> Shouldn’t it feel at least just a little weird? Dean is surprisingly comfortable with this. </p><p>Cas leans down slowly as Dean wiggles slightly with anticipation. Cas’s tongue falls over his lip as he licks the head of Dean’s cock, slow and sloppy. He does it again, again it’s slowly. Everything Cas is doing is slow and Dean is sure it’s because Castiel wants to tease him. </p><p>Cas flicks his tongue over and over and it’s quite possibly the softest thing Dean has ever felt, “Ohh… Cas…” Dean sings, his toes curling involuntarily. Cas smiles then takes Dean’s cock into his mouth and begins sucking. </p><p>Dean has completely gotten passed the weirdness that this doesn’t feel weird and has moved on to this feels really fucking good. Cas sucks harder. Not that Dean has never gotten a blow job before… Cas slides farther down onto his dick. -It’s just that he’s never had one like this. </p><p>Cas is relentless. Cas is <em> amazing </em>. “Holy fuck!” Dean shouts, putting his hands into Cas’s hair. Cas doesn’t stop or ease up, not that Dean wanted him to. Dean is squirming again and it’s almost embarrassing the way he’s reacting to being touched by Cas. He’s not a teenager. </p><p>He feels like a teenager judging by the fact that he feels so close right now. “Cas, wait!” </p><p>Cas pulls off of Dean and looks at him with a confused face and his classic head tilt. “Why, is everything fine?”</p><p>Dean pants, “Yes, but…” Dean looks awkwardly away, unsure of how to word this. “But can we maybe… do… more?”</p><p>Cas looks at him for a second, processing. “Ohh. I understand.” Cas swirls precome around with the tip of his middle finger mindlessly as if he doesn’t realize he is doing it. He just looks right at Dean’s eyes. Dean lets out a squeak at being touched so softly. “Well… no.” Dean’s face suddenly drops. A little disappointed, but he can’t be that upset when he still gets to do this at least. “We do not have lube,” Cas says just as sad as Dean feels. </p><p>Dean grins, “I have lube!”</p><p>“You have lube. Why?” Cas asks, “Where?” He stands up.</p><p>Dean points to his bag in the center of the messy room, “Well, you don’t plan these things, they just happen!” Cas unzips the bag and searches for the lube, “So you never really know when you need lube,” Dean pants.</p><p>Cas pulls out a small tube of lube and walks back over to the bed. “Okay,” Cas laughs, “I understand how that would make sense!” Cas licks up Dean’s dick one more time, “Are you excited, Dean?”</p><p>“Yes!” He really is.</p><p>“I can tell,” Cas giggles. “Bend your knees and spread your legs apart a little more, please Dean.”</p><p>Dean rolls his eyes at Cas’s politeness but he secretly loves it. He thinks about saying something or making some snarky comment about <em> him </em> being the one to bottom but decides against it because he never saw this happening any other way, and Cas probably doesn’t know that word anyway, so he bends his knees up and spreads his legs. </p><p>Cas puts some lube onto his fingers and Dean feels unusually nervous. He’s never done <em> this part </em>before and he begins to overthink it. Cas, having noticed Dean’s abrupt change, says confidently, “Do not worry. I am going to make you feel very pleased,” And that seems to relax Dean. Only Cas could say something so forward and hot at the same time. Dean remembers that this is Cas, so he relaxes. </p><p>Cas slides two fingers into Dean. Cas notes how tight Dean is so he needs to make extra sure that he gets completely opened up before they try anything. Dean lets out a long, drawn-out whine. Cas starts moving his fingers inside Dean. Dean can’t stop making small little pleasure noises and Cas thinks they are very cute. Cas smiles at Dean, but Dean has his eyes scrunched closed, so he can’t see him smile. <em> Dean is very cute, </em> Cas thinks.</p><p>Cas starts slowly pulling his fingers out and pushing them back in when he thinks Dean is ready. Soon he adds a third finger and Dean starts writhing with the new and intense feeling of having something inside of him. “Cas!” Dean pants again, “I think- I’m… I think I’m ready…”</p><p>Cas gets up quickly, leaning over Dean to kiss him while trying to take his pants off. Dean pulls Cas closer to him to kiss and Cas loses his grip on the floor and falls on top of Dean. Dean tries to ignore it, but can’t help but laugh. Soon they are both giggling. Cas stands up and solely focuses on taking his pants off now. “Hurry!” Dean whines impatiently. Cas gets his pants and underwear down, just above his knees. Cas starts lining up when Dean sits up abruptly, “Hold on,” He shouts. He looks at Cas holding his dick. Specifically his dick. Dean flops back down again, “Okay, I just wanted to see,” He admits.</p><p>Cas laughs and shakes his head slightly as he finally presses into Dean. He drives in slow and waits for Dean to adjust. “Hm! Much better than…” Dean breathes heavily, “Than fingers!”</p><p>Cas starts moving again, setting a steady and firm pace. It feels really good, but Dean wants more. He wants to feel more. Feel Cas inside him and every deliberate movement. “Cas,” Dean moans, “Faster!” Cas speeds up considerably, “Fuck!” Dean moans again.</p><p>Cas keeps going, slowly getting faster and going deeper. Dean is very vocal about how good it feels, moaning loudly, shouting obscenities, the works. Cas stays pretty collected for most of it.</p><p>Dean soon feels like he’s falling apart. “Cas,” He pants, “I’m close, real- really close!” He manages to say. Again, he’s a little embarrassed that he’s coming this fast. <em> And before Cas, too. </em> He lets out one more long moan before he finally reaches his climax. </p><p>Cas continues thrusting but soon follows, shouting Dean’s name followed by a bit of gibberish which Dean thinks might be Enochian. </p><p>After, Cas lays on the bed beside Dean who is still trying to catch his breath. Dean scootches in closer to Cas until his whole body is touching Cas. “You know,” Cas begins, “After copulating, worms wiggle and snuggle too. It is how they communicate.” </p><p>Dean thinks for a moment, “Did you just compare me to a worm?” Dean asks.</p><p>Cas doesn’t answer for a very long time. “Well yes, but I really love worms.”</p><p>Dean smiles because that was sweet in a very C<em>as way. </em></p><p>“When penguins are courting with each other, often one will go look for the smoothest pebble on the beach to give to the other.”</p><p>“Do you want me to find you a nice rock, Cas?” Dean asked confused as to why Cas mentioned that. </p><p>“No. That is not necessary, Dean.”</p><p>“You’re cute,” Dean says, a little out of character.</p><p>Cas smiles, “And you are a bossy bottom,” Cas says out of character too.</p><p>Dean awkward-laughs, mostly baffled, “What?”</p><p>“That is okay, Dean. Do not be upset. I liked it very much.”</p><p>Dean blinks, “Okay,” He laughs again. Dean snuggles in as close as he can to Cas. <em> Guess he is like a worm, </em> he thinks. “Cas…” Dean’s tone changes. “I’m sorry about before. And I’m sorry I cried, I don’t know why I did that.”</p><p>“Do not apologize for crying, Dean. And it was the adrenaline that made you do it, anyway. And, Dean, please do not dwell on before. We are together now, right?”</p><p>“Mm-hm!” Dean hums before kissing Cas again.</p><p>Dean lays back down, feeling himself start to sleep. “Some species of birds will sing after sex, did you know that?” </p><p>“Cas, I’ll sing if you want, but I don’t think you will like it. What’s with all the animal stuff?”</p><p>“I am just really happy,” Cas says getting up off the bed. “I do suppose that after <em> we </em> have sex though, we need to get cleaned up. I will go get you a towel, Dean.” Cas disappears into the bathroom for a minute, coming out with a wet towel that Dean finds out is warm when Cas starts whipping the come off his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>Later, after Dean and Cas have put the room back together, they go over to Sam’s room. They make plans for dinner and plans to leave in the morning, after breakfast. They <em> could </em> make the drive back tonight, but why would they. </p><p>They decide to go out for hot sandwiches. As they are leaving Sam’s room Sam asks, “So you two are good now?” Trying to make sure they are both okay, but also while trying to learn as little as possible about what <em> really </em> happened. </p><p>“Yes, we’re fine,” Dean grumbles. Sam rolls his eyes and looks to Cas to hopefully get a straight answer.</p><p>“Yes, we worked it all out,” Cas says. Dean smiles at Cas. Sam stands up and leads them out of the room and toward the parking lot. At least they are all good now. </p><p>They walk through the lobby, past the front desk guy Nate. Dean pulls Cas in for another kiss just to piss the guy off, but this time they don’t have to fake it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>He's got a nice ass, doesn't he?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>